SMILE!
by Dechin
Summary: Hinata, istri Sasuke yang sedang ngidam menginginkan Sasuke untuk berfoto setelah 'didandani' oleh Hinata. Bagaimana nasib Sasuke setelah itu?/SasuHina.


**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Summary**_

_**Hinata, istri Sasuke yang sedang ngidam menginginkan Sasuke untuk berfoto setelah 'didandani' oleh Hinata.**_

**-SasuHina, AU, Drabble, OOC.**

.

.

**SMILE**

_By Dechiin_

.

.

"Ne ne, ayolah, Sasu-kun, se-senyum sedikit. Cheers" Hinata merengut saat dilihatnya lelaki didepannya menyeringai bukan tersenyum seperti harapannya. Ditangannya tergenggam kamera yang siap dioperasikan seandainya saja objek yang akan difoto itu mau menuruti permintaannya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, diotaknya sudah tersusun rencana-rencana –yang menurutnya brilian- untuk membalas perbuatan istri tercintanya itu, Uchiha Hinata. Ia menyeringai mengingat pembalasan yang akan ia lakukan nanti pada istrinya itu.

"Uchiha Hinata, kau serius mau memfoto ku dalam keadaan begini?" desis Sasuke kesal. Mungkin anikinya akan mengejeknya habis-habisan jika melihat kondisinya saat ini. Memakai daster hijau norak beraksen bunga besar-besar, mendandaninya layaknya anak perempuan, bahkan istri tercintanya itu tega mengucir dua rambut pantat ayam-emo- kebanggaannya itu.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh ke sofa. Memijat keningnya dan menghembuskan nafas menahan emosinya. Ia sungguh lelah hari ini, mengurus Hinata seharian ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata memaksanya menjadi kuda dan menungganginya. Berputar-putar mengelilingi apatermen pemberian keluarga Uchiha saat pernikahan mereka dulu, yang cukup luas itu.

Mungkin jika situasinya berbeda dan Sasuke yang menunggangi Hinata, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Membanyakan menunggaingi Hinata membuat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri. Oh stop Sasuke! Hentikan pikiran kotor mu itu! Ini fict rate T bukan M!

"A-ayolah Sasu-kun, sekali ini saja. Ku-kumohon. Lagipula ini juga keinginan bayi kita." Hinata mengelus-elus perutnya yang membuncit itu dan memandang sendu kearah Sasuke. Ya, Hinata memang sedang hamil. Kandungannya baru menginjak usia 6 minggu, dan seperti wanita hamil lainnya, Hinata ngidam.

"Tidak Hinata. Aku tidak mau." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menghindari pandangan Hinata yang menurutnya membahayakan.

Sepasang onyx Sasuke terbuka, terlihat mata lavender istrinya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata. Semenjak hamil, Hinata menjadi sensitive. Menjadi lebih gampang menangis. Menurut ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, itu hal yang wajar pada ibu hamil.

"Hiks hiks, Sasu-kun jahat. Aku tidak mau ti-tidur bersama Sasu-kun lagi. Hiks hiks"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Tidak bisa. Tidak tidur dengan Hinata itu bagaikan neraka baginya. Nanti ia tidak punya guling yang enak dipeluk lagi.

"Oke. Aku mengalah, kau bisa mengambil foto ku sekarang. Tapi awas, kalau kau menyebarkannya ke orang lain. Aku akan membakar semua DVD Korea mu itu." Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir menegaskan kepada Hinata kalau Sasuke tidak bercanda.

Hinata melonjak gembira lalu memeluk Sasuke seerat yang dia bisa, sehingga Sasuke terkejut dan jantungnya berdebar-debar lebih dan muncul sedikit semburat merah di wajah Uchiha bungsu itu. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum melihat istrinya itu sangat senang.

" Yo yo, mari kita mulai pemotretannya" gadis berperawakan kecil mungil namun berisi dan tetap terlihat sexy walaupun sedang hamil itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan berdiri dengan riang. Lalu, seakan-akan fotografer profesional, dia mengarahkan gaya kepada Sasuke. Hinata memberi Sasuke boneka ayamnya yang sudah disiapkannya dari tadi dan 'meminta' Sasuke agar memeluk boneka itu sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi imut.

"1 2 3, Smile!"

"Khukhukhu, dasar baka outotou. Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku mengunjungimu kemari jika mendapat pemandangan seperti ini." Pria itu terkekeh pelan sehingga pasangan yang sedang asik berfoto didepannya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia menimang-nimang ponselnya dan melihat foto yang tertangkap kameranya, menyeringai sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen pasangan Uchiha itu.

Uh oh, sepertinya kau harus hati-hati Sasuke.

**THE END**

**A/N : Hallo, saya newbie disini. Saya sedang mencoba bereksperimen membuat fanfic walaupun ceritanya gak jelas dan ooc begini *sigh*.**

**Saya harap ada yang mau baca fanfic saya ini dan memberi masukan kepada saya ^^ **

**Lebih dan kurang saya mohon maaf. Salam kenal semuanya *terbangbarengGaara***

**Rengat, 20 Maret 2014**

**Dechiin**


End file.
